Un amor inesperado
by Drakita
Summary: Pequeño One-shot Negitoro celebrando el dia de San Valentin/Amistad y Amor.


El amor se puede encontrar cuando menos lo esperas y de formas muy especiales…

Desperté y sonreí para mis adentros, ya que hoy de nuevo soñé con ella y hoy por fin seria el día en el que mis sueños se harían realidad.

No saben por cuánto tiempo he esperado esto, y si se preguntan, fueron años, pero sé que la paciencia va a valer la pena.

Ella… es una de las personas más especiales que he conocido en mi vida. Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos… fue hace 3 años y al comienzo ambas teníamos algunos problemas personales que no nos hacían muy felices.

Pero cuando empezamos a hablar por mensajes, después de explicarnos nuestros problemas, entre ambas nos ayudamos con formas para resolverlos ¡Y funcionaron para ambas!

Después de eso nos empezamos a conocer mejor y ella me trataba como una hermana, igual que yo intentaba de hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué fue lo que me atrajo a ella? Pues no lo sé… el amor es algo misterioso, hermoso y doloroso. Tal vez fueron todas las veces que tenía una sonrisa verdadera que no podía sacar de mi rostro cuando hablaba con ella, o las sensaciones que me provocaban sus palabras.

Cuando ella me dijo lo que sentía por mí no sabía si mostrar que yo también sentía lo mismo o no, ya que estaba insegura de cómo se podía llevar una relación a distancia, pero al final termine arriesgándome y confesando mis sentimientos.

Aunque la relación no hubiera cambiado tanto el lazo de "Hermanas" ambas sentíamos que algo había cambiado, como si una pequeña chispa hubiera iluminado el futuro, y nos llamara a caminar hacia este.

Antes de seguir pensando, decidí levantarme y darme un largo baño. Mi largo cabello rosa necesita mucho cuidado, pero me encanta como queda después de ser bien lavado. Desayune bien ya que no iba a tener muchas cosas que comer hasta en un buen rato y salí de mi departamento.

Vivo en una ciudad a unas dos horas de la capital, y necesito ir allí porque el único aeropuerto esta allá. Lo bueno es que su vuelo llega como a las 12:00 y son las 9:30 así que alcanzare a llegar antes que ella para esperarla.

Tome un bus en rumbo hacia la capital y me senté justo en un asiento sola, así podía pensar tranquilamente sin tener alguien que me acompañe.

Suspire y tome mis audífonos para desenredarlos y ponerme a escuchar un poco de música en el viaje.

Soy una persona impaciente e insegura, todavía no sé como logre esperar tanto. Mis inseguridades siempre atacaban cada cierto tiempo, pero de cierta forma ella siempre lograba relajarme, y brindarme todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Lentamente mis parpados se empezaron a cerrar. Nunca pude aguantar mucho en un medio de transporte sin que me empezara a dar sueño, así que simplemente lo deje fluir y me dormí.

De repente mi vista se volvió borrosa, pero cuando se empezó a hacer más nítida, logre ver una figura… era ella con sus dos coletas aquamarinas y una sonrisa que me hizo derretirme, pero es sonrisa se fue transformando a una mueca de disgusto cada vez que daba un paso hacia ella y al final salió corriendo y no la logre alcanzar aunque corriera lo más rápido que pudiera.

Desperté de golpe sudando frio. Esa pequeña pesadilla me había quitado toda la confianza que tenía hasta ese momento. Cuando vi afuera me di cuenta de que estaba llegando al terminal de buses, así que espere que llegáramos y fui a subirme a otro que llevara al aeropuerto.

Intente de distraerme viendo para afuera de las ventanas. Imaginar que esta ciudad es una de las más contaminadas del país, y no me acostumbro a su ambiente, es muy pesado. Pero al menos no estaré mucho tiempo aquí.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, me quede esperando cerca de la entrada donde debería aparecer. Intente de calmar mis nervios los cuales fueron amplificados gracias a la pequeña y maldita pesadilla que tuve hace un rato.

Qué raro… yo por pocas veces estoy nerviosa. Ni cuando debo hacer algo con muchas personas mirándome me siento como estoy ahora.

Su vuelo aterrizo y sentí como mis inseguridades estaban a flor de piel. ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que sentí por años fue una ilusión? ¿Si ella se desilusiona conmigo? Eso es lo que odio de ser insegura, aunque me permita pensar bien las cosas, cuando necesito estar segura de algo, siempre aparecen y me hacen preocuparme.

Divise a las personas que empezaban a aparecer en el aeropuerto… todavía no hay rastros de ella, y los sé porque la he visto en fotos, pero nada más que eso.

Casi de los últimas personas, diviso una cabellera aquamarina ya conocida para mí, pero por lo visto, todavía no me ve… no pensé que era algo despistada y sonreí ante ese pequeño pensamiento, aunque parece que me faltan cosas que aprender sobre ella.

Por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos… eran mucho más hermosos y de un color mas vivido que los que una cámara pueda capturar en una foto, y le sonreí.

Sonrió de vuelta y empezó a correr hacia mí. Eso no me lo esperaba, y mi ansiedad crecía por saber que iba a pasar. Mientras se acercaba me di cuenta de que era más bonita de lo que mostraban las fotos… ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando estuviera al frente mío?

No paro al frente mío, si no que se aferro a mí como si su vida dependiera de eso y me beso. Un beso cargado de muchos sentimientos, a los cuales yo correspondí con fervor demostrando todo lo que sentí por años mientras esperaba este momento.

Todas mis inseguridades se borraron en ese momento. Ese pequeño momento me ayudo a ver, que todo lo que había pasado con ella, no había sido una simple ilusión, si no que era nada más y nada menos que Amor.

.

.

.

 **Esta fue una pequeña historia que quise escribir por el día de San Valentín. Ya que no hay mucho que explicar, feliz dia de San Valentin a todas las personas con parejas y a los demas feliz dia de la Amistad~ nos leemos luego~**


End file.
